


Best Kind of Mess

by LunaticFrench



Series: As Long as We Still Got a Reason to Hold On [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Bad Decisions, Beta/Omega, F/M, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticFrench/pseuds/LunaticFrench
Summary: Noam Dar had always found himself in some kind of trouble in his life. He couldn’t help it and actually enjoyed the little chaos and drama surrounding him. He never had to face consequences anyway, he was way too cute for that.





	1. She Makes Me So Weak at My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all! Welcome to the 'third' part of my A/B/O series. This one will be centered on Noam 'cause I really, really miss that little Baby Bear.  
> Anyway, enjoy :D  
> PS: English isn't my mother tongue. Mistakes might have slipped in while editing...

Noam Dar had always found himself in some kind of trouble in his love life. He couldn’t help it and actually enjoyed the little chaos and drama surrounding him. He had learned at a very young age to embrace his status of Omega. He didn’t see himself as the lowest rank in the hierarchy, but the spark igniting anarchy. He always loved to see Alphas battling for his attention or Betas tripping over after he blew them kisses. He knew that sometimes his little teases and flirts meant he had to accept ending up in some stranger’s bed, but that didn’t annoy him in the least. A boy this attractive had needs as well.

So, when his eyes met a certain crazed goddess roaming the halls, his heart skipped a beat. She was perfect, a mess to match his. Sure, she might have had an Alpha’s scent around her, but that never stopped Noam before. Cedric would have been mad at him, turning around a person he almost owned, but what would he do? Noam knew his chasms, and Cedric was quite attractive anyway. He’d lend him his ass at the first bark, that’d calm him down.

He couldn’t just get his way with Alicia Fox without a little chaos. He had to bug Cedric out, see the anger on his face and laugh at it. He had his fun, got beaten up a little -but that wasn’t new either- and got almost disappointed to see the Alpha giving up on Fox this quick. On one hand, Noam now had the Beta all to himself. On the other, Alphas had always been a turn-on when their eyes filled with rage fell upon him, screaming they would make him regret it if they had to warn him again.

He would’ve known Cedric left Alicia for a reason, but he quickly realized she wasn’t the right fit for Alexander. She often had fits of jealousy, which was problematic when you dated an Alpha or Omega easily attracting people. He had been slapped on more than one occasion after that Alicia noticed some eyes lingering too long on her partner. She was too dominant not to pass for an Alpha, not that Noam minded, of course. If anything, being manhandled and ordered around was excitable for him.

Alicia was something else, so much so Noam decided to stay with her for a while. A normal relationship with him? A couple of nights spent together, nothing more. How long have they been dating now? A lot more than that at least. As time passed, their relationship escalated into what Fox wanted, into a universe Noam wasn’t used to. Before long, he realized she was the one using her charms on him. An oddity for the Omega to be tied by his hands and ankles and moved around by a puppet master. No, seriously, she loved to tie him up, and Noam discovered this wasn’t such a bad position to be in.

Noam had lost again tonight, and he knew what that meant. Alicia was waiting for him in the locker room now emptied of everyone else. He had trailed off due to the pain, not by fear of his punishment. His Beta was sitting legs crossed near his belongings. She observed him get his clothes and towel in silence, preparing her scheme in her head.

“Sorry 'at I tint,” he said without being able to hold his smile.

He remembered what she had done the last time he lost. It had been a rough and luscious night that let his body ached for the next two days.

“You don’t look sorry from where I stand,” she pinpointed, crossing her arms as well.

“Don’t ye mean sit?”

“I mean hurry up to get ready or you’ll regret it,” her voice seemed colder, but still excited Noam.

“Aye, Ma’am!”

Alicia stepped into the shower room right after she heard that the water had been turned off. She observed Noam’s nakedness a moment, before revealing what he had been hiding behind her back.

“You will wear that and drive to the next city,” she ordered, smiling at the apprehension in Noam’s eyes, “But, don’t stain the seat or you’ll lick it off ‘til morning.”

To be offered a contract with the WWE, Noam had accepted several clauses. One of them was about medicine and prescription. As an Omega, he was forced to take pills every day in order to calm his hormones. This way, he wouldn’t be humping everyone or spread his legs in the middle of the ring. He wouldn’t have minded, but it was true that there were children in the audience. Still, maybe because he was young, he couldn’t help but be aroused at the slightest tease.

The plug Alicia had asked him to wear rubbed just the right way at the right place. His hips kept rolling on the seat. He could barely focus on the road. He kept wiping his mouth, feeling the burn of his cheeks with the back of his hands. He was sweating and moaning. He was fighting not to close his eyes as his lower regions sparked with lust.

“P-Please …” he begun, watching Alicia on the passenger seat in the corners of his eyes.

She was focused on her phone and held a finger up the second he spoke. He had asked for a break before, and realized this plug was linked to her mobile. She could control it with an app, make it vibrate and make him lose control. He swallowed, before taking the risk.

“Yoo’re ra- aaah!” he almost lost control over the vehicle to Alicia’s delight as she pressed her thumb on her phone briefly, “Fur fuck’s sake!”

“Safe word?” she proposed, ready to stop if he gave up.

She knew him too well. Noam never gave up no matter what. He’d rather kill them both in the rear of a truck than telling her she was too much for him. He was proud of being a young Omega, a horny mess that nothing could stop. He kept driving, squirming in his seat. Alicia laughed at his stubbornness and pressed her finger one more second to hear him moan.

Noam knew how dangerous this relationship was. He would regret it one day, probably after his wings caught fire. But hearing her clear and mad laughter and feeling the spark of lust running down his spine were worth it. It was the best kind of trouble.


	2. You've Got Me Shaking from the Way You're Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone on 205 Live has made a truce tonight, and Noam decides to get closer to Cedric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set on September 18, 2017.

Noam cannot believe what has just happened, and what is happening now. Have they really all banned themselves for being Cruiserweight Champion? Is he really laughing about it with Mustafa and Rich? It should feel wrong, at least a little odd, but he also cannot remember how many bottles he has emptied during the several last hours spent in the bar. So, he is probably imagining Ariya and Jack amiably playing pool and Drew letting everyone cheer and have fun.

He needs to take a closer look at the absurd scene, but realizes he may have had one drink too much. His vision is blurred. The world tangles beneath his feet. He’s a chuckling ball of joy, running his mouth too much now that his accent has thickened. He feels like a visit to the restroom would ease his dazzled mind.

Cedric has decided to join the All-Alpha Club of the night. Though he’s facing The Brian Kendrick, they both are focused on the two other men sitting alongside them. Drew, who barely finished one drink, is trying to understand with all his will a story Gran Metalik is telling, he who has probably drank for his height in beer. His broken English gets more unintelligible now that Spanish is thrown into the mix. He’s been mumbling for a good five minutes, but Gulak is still trying to understand the first sentence. He didn’t understand if it happened one day or one morning.

Cedric has to stop this one-sided conversation to slide off the couch. Drew’s near yell of frustration makes him chuckle. Apparently, it now happened years and years ago. He passes a couple superstars, exchanging winks and smiles, to go to the bathroom.

He opens the door and immediately spots Noam trying to wash his hands without toppling to the floor. The scene is almost comical. Water has splattered all over his jeans and shirt, a drop of soap has landed on his cheek. Still, he keeps on altering between wetting his hands and holding on to the sink.

“You only know how to get yourself in trouble, huh?” Cedric teases, at the urinal.

Noam has now shut the water off. He seems to be looking for the hand dryer, situated right by the door, but seemingly invisible to his eyes. He looks around a moment, before laughing sharply and turning to Cedric.

“Oh, trouble. Ye telkin’ ‘bout me, ye an’ Alicia Fox?”

Cedric realizes he had forgotten about all that. He nods reluctantly. They made a truce, less than half a day ago, but he is already wondering about punching that grinning reddened face of his again.

As he walks to the sink, Noam is still idling there. His eyes are locked on Cedric, his smile growing wider. Cedric gestures him to move aside, but Noam only licks his bottom lip, breathing in almost delight the Alpha’s scent.

“C’mon, move!” he asks, rolling his eyes.

“Make me,” he purrs, lust growing in his eyes. His own scent grows stronger in the room.

Cedric cannot stand drunk Omegas. Always on the verge of heat, acting like cheeky little shits until they finally understand what an excited Alpha means. He has battled Dar before, knows that he never knows when to stop. He growls menacingly, an order for him to calm himself. Noam only shivers at the call. He does move, but only to step forwards. Cedric is stupefied a second at his behavior, until Dar warm tongue lap at his parted lips.

He swallows hard, his instincts telling him to let go and mate the wanton Omega offered to him. Instead, he shoves him by the sink, forearm against his throat.

“You better quit again, Omega,” he warns, mocking his vain attempt of release by clawing at his arm, “you’ll regret it if you don’t.”

The next second, Cedric is gone. Noam is barely spotting his form rushing outside as he steps back into the bar.

Cedric is laying on his bed. The memory of his altercation with Noam Dar lingers in his mind and grows more vivid the more he's trying to forget about it. It's getting quite late. He sighs of delight when Mustafa finally replies to his texts. He and Rich are fine, still hanging with Akira in his room. That's the reason why he frowns in confusion when someone advertently knocks at his door. He reluctantly stands up, maybe he has forgotten something as he had rushed out of the bar.

He recognizes the small grinning Omega as he opens the door, but cannot close it back. Noam has stuck his foot between the door and the frame. He visibly is less drunk, but his sweet scent is still strong, intoxicating almost.

“Hey, Cedric,” he calls, trailing the first syllable of his name with a growing smile, “can Ah come in, please pretty please?”

“You don't wanna do that,” he warns, his dominance echoing in his words.

But Noam only grins wider, biting his lower lip as a shiver visibly runs through him. Their little meeting has ignited a spark of want in him, and he is way too cute to ever have been told no. His lust can be read in his eyes and posture. He tries to slide into the room, into the Alpha's space.

Cedric groans, placing his arm to block the young Scott. Noam considers the bare limb an instant, before grappling the wrist and caressing the skin with his fingers. Cedric is numb long enough for Noam to lap at the flesh, his bottom lip still warm and damp on his forearm as his blown-up eyes meet Cedric’s.

The Alpha snaps the next second. He pulls the Omega inside, closes the door, and shoves him hard against the wall. His leg slides easily between Noam’s shaking ones. He can feel the wetness of the back on his jeans on his naked knee. Noam is already grinding on his leg, moaning loudly. Cedric growls dangerously in his ear.

“That's what you want? Want me to use you like the little bitch you are?” he calls, earning another lewd cry.

Noam hasn't heard him, he couldn't reply even if he had. His body is sparking with desire. The fire is melting his veins and brain. He cannot think, he cannot breathe. He just wants the Alpha in front of him.

“Answer me, Omega,” Cedric orders, overwhelmed by the desperation of Noam and getting caught in it. He quickly loses patience and, as an act of dominance -and also due to the lingering hatred he felt for the man- slaps him hard, knuckles meeting his cheekbone, “You want me to wreck you?”

Noam moans again, hands clutching Cedric's shirt. His mouth remains agape, drool smearing his bottom lip.

“Please… again,” he begs, closing his legs forcefully on Cedric's.

“Oh, you liked that?” he chuckles, holding his jaw between his forefinger and thumb.

He waits for Noam to finally nod with blurred half-lidded eyes to withdraw his hand whose thumb glistened with saliva to hit him again. Harder. Noam’s whole body spasms with pleasure. His legs trustfully wrapped around Cedric's waist, he captures his earlobe between his lips, suckling obscenely.

“You really are a perv, right?”

“Y-yeah, Sairrr,” his voice is shaking and his breath hot in his ear.

“Good.”

Noam is too far gone to even acknowledge what is about to happen.


	3. Failure Find Me to Tie Me Up Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noam burned himself tonight, Tony and Drew are here to heal his wounds.

Tony is sighing of delight, laying in bed with his mate. He trails kisses all over his face and neck, both loving and insistent. Drew draws his toned abs with his fingers, leaving goosebumps form on his body. They cannot erase their idiotic smile from their faces. Partly because tonight was lots of fun, partly because they feel madly in love tonight. Drew slides on top of him, smiling a goofy smile. He leans slowly, willing to capture his lips, when knocks are heard abruptly.

Drew straightens himself, pouting dramatically. He curses under his breath whoever has the indecency to bother them this late at night.

“Guess that's Ariya,” Tony says in between chuckle.

Daivari has forgotten his fancy shirt at the bar after discreetly exiting alongside Jack. Drew was the only one to spot them, but decided not to get any attention on them, not to tell Kendrick about it.

Drew gets out of bed reluctantly to open the door. He is already planning an hour-long presentation on why to be here on time. But by the time he's at the door, he’s picking a scent worryingly sweet to his taste. An Omega, clearly in heat. Noam is standing by the door, shivering and drenched in sweat. He doesn't dare to lift his head, his jacket hiding his seemingly bare hips. Drew can read the situation.

“I told you not to go after Cedric,” he reminds him, face-palming in frustration, “I told you not to go after an Alpha. I hope you’re proud of-”

“C’mon Drew,” Tony calls, having joined them by the door, “cut him some slack. Noam, get in.”

The youngster gets in quickly, making a beeline toward Tony to embrace him wantonly. He nuzzles the crook of his neck, where his scent and his Alpha's mix perfectly. His hot breath tickles his neck. His hands clutch his toned back. The scene sends mixed messages in Drew's mind, both jealousy and excitement.

“Come take a bath, baby bear,” he says, caressing his back while Tony still holds him close by the waist, “It smells like Cedric is here with us.”

Noam grasps at Tony tighter and the Premiere Athlete shoots a glare at his mate. It may not be the best moment to talk about Alexander. Drew goes run the bath, while Tony reassures Noam. He marks him best he can, telling him sweet nothings. His pheromones are supposed to calm his kin, but Noam is still deep in lust, moaning over nothing.

They help undressed Noam in the bathroom. Tony notices the glares the other Omega is giving his Alpha. He must sense his dominant scent, very inviting in his heat. He cannot help a growl of possessiveness to escape his throat. When Noam is in the water, almost cold to calm him, Tony gestures Drew to get out. The Alpha understands, but still lingers a while longer in the room, visibly worried.

“So, what happened?” Tony asks softly, washing Noam's hair with delicate gestures.

“F- fucked up,” he confesses, looking away. For a moment, nothing echoes in the room but dripping water, “Wanted a guid ride, ye ken? An’, thaur was Cedric, an’… an’ Ah panicked. A body 'wait’ tay mony. Next hin’ Ah ken, aam kicked it.”

“I'm sorry he wasn't patient enough,” his voice is almost a purr as soft as it can be. He hugs in wet body, glad he never wears shirts inside of hotel room. Noam lets his head fall forward, on Tony's collarbone. He already relaxes a little.

“Need some time alone? To, you know…”

 _Play with yourself now that he got you all ready and needy,_ he thinks shyly.

“Tony,” he calls, holding his biceps while looking at him with hazed eyes, “Thank you.”

Drew seems busy on his phone when he regains the bedroom to allow Noam some privacy. They’ll only get a few hours of sleep and he already feels dead-tired for the next day. He drops onto the bed, face first, an arm falling on Drew.

“Is he alright?” he asks, putting his phone away, then chuckling at Tony's groan for a yes.

Tony manages to lift himself back up, to get into Drew's open embrace. He nuzzles his neck, trying to print his own scent on him.

“Did you get jealous?” Tony asks, not without a hint of mockery in his voice.

“What? No…” confidence lacks in his tone, “Well, maybe… b-but so did you!”

He pouts again to Tony's delight.

They kiss and cuddle for a moment, both feeling their heart tightened at the thought that nothing could come between us, not even a young and cute unmated Omega in heat. Tony is now sure he can trust Drew with his own life. The Alpha could never betray him after that.

Noam finally exits the bathroom, asking for Tony to lend a pair of sweatpants. After being dressed, he sort of idles there, biting his bottom lip hesitantly. His scent is still strong, and he realizes he hadn't taken the keys of the room he shares with Ariya. He doesn't know where he is, and talking around half-naked in his weakened state is frightening all of the sudden.

“Don't just stay there,” Drew tells him after an intense eye exchange with Tony, “get in!”

He unceremoniously lifts the sheet, much to Tony's horror to feel the cold air on his bared warm skin. Noam is surprised at first, even more when both slide to the sides of the bed to let the younger take place in between their bodies. He still gets beneath the covers, weirded at first but quickly relaxing in the warm nest scenting like them.

He quickly falls asleep in their arms, back turned to the Omega, face on the Alpha's shoulder. He knows he will apologize to them tomorrow, but for now, enjoy feeling like their little baby bear.


End file.
